Rules
1 No Cheating, Griefing, Advertising, or Begging Cheating *Mods that modify what you can do or see are likely not allowed. Get permission from the admins BEFORE you use a mod. *Any attempt to hack the server or another players account will result in immediate banning. *Exploits and bugs are to be reported immediately. PM fultrim on the forums if your concerned about others using it. Using a bug or exploit will likely result in a ban. *Using a proxy server is unacceptable. If you believe you need to use a proxy address then submit a request on the website or PM fultrim on the forums *Scamming players is unacceptable in any context and will result in being banned. *Anything we feel creates an unfair playing field will be treated as cheating. Griefing NOT Griefing *Breaking blocks in an unprotected area. Even if they appear to be something someone made. *Looting unsecured chests and crafting implements. Even if they are within a town. IS Griefing *Claiming land in or around another town/nation as to prevent them from using that land or expanding *Breaking and Looting a fellow residents property/belongings. If you have access to someone elses stuff because of permissions that doesn't give you access to do what ever you want to their stuff. *Preventing a player from accessing their belongings. You DO have the right to kick someone from a town or plot, but you can not take their stuff or prevent them from retrieving their belongings. You are REQUIRED to help them by opening doors or breaking chests if you have kicked them from a town/plot. Advertising We don't want competition being advertised. It's rude and we don't tolerate it Begging That includes asking for items, teleports, and rank changes. -- This includes begging from players and the server. If you do not expect to give or do something for what you want then it is likely covered by begging. NOT BEGGING * "does anyone have rotten flesh for sale or trade"? BEGGING * "can someone give me some rotten flesh" 2 Be Respectful, Neighborly, and Ethical Abusive language, name calling, and yelling (CAPS) at people are not acceptable forms of communication. Swearing Swearing is limited, but not completely prohibited. We use a system to "score" a swearing per player. Every time a player swears their score goes up. If you don't swear for awhile then your score goes down. The system will automatically kick players above a certain score and ban them when they get even higher. Absolutel No-No's This list includes variants of words. This server is ran by adults and we are not "cool" enough to care about the difference between words that we deem too similar. *Racism *Sexism *Anti-GBLT *Verbally insutling/attacking another player ALWAYS RESPECT OTHER PLAYERS Neighborly When in doubt ask yourself the question. How would this translate to real life. You may not like your neighbors but that does not create an excuse for bad behavior on your part. When in doubt "Do unto others and you would want them to do unto you." *If you took something belong to another person because they made a mistake AND they politely asked for it back then the correct thing to do is to return their belongings. *If you lost something then avoid accusations and hurtful language. Assume that it was a mistake or misunderstanding when dealing with other players. Let the Admins deal with players purposefully stealing. Work out problems as courteous adults TIPS for Conflict Resolution If not satisfied then post it in the grievence forum for admin review. -- Seriously. Most issues are just a misunderstanding. Here are some tips to resolving issues as they arise: #Remain calm and find out if anyone knows what happened. Put down the WTFBBQ sauce and ask in a calm composed manner, using full sentences, if anyone knows what happened. If you already know then continue to #2 #Still remaining calm and composed, ask the person(s) involved why they did whatever they did. Before you accuse you need to understand why they did it. For all you know they did it to help you not hurt you. #Still remaining calm and composed, state what you would like to have done. People are more likely to help YOU when your not being a jackass. Don't demand or expect the other person to stop what they are doing to help you out. #Still remaining calm and composed, continue the dialog until everyone is satisfied. If no agreement can be made then post it on the grievance forum. Real Life Example What To Do Scenario: Player1 logs in and finds that his house is now part of a different town. Step 1: Player1 asks in global chat if anyone knows anything."Hi everyone, does anyone know why my house is part of TOWNNAME". Player2 says that Player3 claimed it for their town. Step 2: Player1 checks and see's that Player3 is currently online. "Player3, you claimed my house. Did you know it was mine? I thought it was part of my town" Player3 responds "I was wondering what happened. I saw your house unclaimed so I claimed it so that it wouldn't be vandalized or looted." Step 3: Player1: "May I have the land back?" Player3: "sure do you want to start a new town or just join ours?" Step 4: Player1: "maybe later. I would rather have my house back for now." Player3: sure give me a sec and I will un-claim the land. What NOT To Do The scenario was real. the outcome was not so real. In the real story Player1 accused Player3 of stealing, screaming and yelling about how unfair the world was. Then logged off. Came back later and angrily demanded his land back and belligerently demanded that the admins come in to fix the issue right now. What he did NOT know was that the town mayor asked what he should do because the land was unclaimed. The admin told him to go ahead and claim the land to keep it safe because looters had already gotten to it and started stealing stuff. When Player1 realized that Player3 was looking out for his interest he was embarrassed and because the issue had gotten so far out of hand player1 felt like he needed to leave the server. Literally because he decided to act like a fool and play the blame game. Which was bad enough that if Player3 had complained Player1 could of been banned for the level of abusive language being used. Don't let this be you. 4 Chat is not for requesting help from staff If you ask in chat then your asking the other players. Admins can and will ignore chat questions most of the time. Bad *"hey is an admin on" *"i need help" *"help" *"is anyone here who can help me" -- Not only is this type of a question annoying to you because it is likely being ignored, but it waste everyone's time and fills up the chat with useless messages that did not need to be sent. Good *"i can't do X" *"where is Y" *"how do I do Z" *"what is the command for W" -- everyone can clearly see your question and you are significantly more likely to get a response. 5 Do not abuse the /report feature DO NOT *Send in multiple reports for the same issue *Send in reports asking to ask *Beg or Ask for things restricted by permission DO *Report someone you think is cheating. Name and how they are cheating is enough **Example: /report fultrim is xraying *Report server bugs/issues. How do we replicate it? **Example: dupe-bug by placing dirt on cobble **If the explaination is too long for a single /report then PM fultrim on the website *Request land protection in paradise 6 Use full sentenaces when speaking to Staff DO NOT *say a staff members name and wait for their response *say a staff members name then type in a separate message *Address general questions to staff. Staff members can answer the question or more likely a regular player will. 7 Respect all PA members This is a clan server. If a PA member asks you to do something and you disagree with what they said please use the grievance forum. -- PA members are humans too. They have feelings, good days, and bad days. With that said, they are still the server reps. If they ask you to do or not do something then why are you fighting with them about it? Most of the time we see a PA simply try to ask that a rule be followed and the person disagrees with the rule, or interpretation of the rule. Bottom Line: If you disagree with them then post it as a grievance. Make sure you include the players name. DO NOT turn around and start a flame war with the person in-game or online stating "I am ignoring you because I posted a grievance". Your actions pre-during-post will be looked at and weight in with the decision. If you want the best possible result then be respectfully and report it for someone else to handle. 8 Mayors & Assistant Guidelines Towns are no longer allowed to reclaim plots from inactive players. Period. Town staff caught taking back plots will be banned for 24 hours on first offense and be fined 1000$ per plot taken. Further violations will result in more fines and bans. If the player is unable to pay for the fines they will be removed from the town, which will cause them to lose all of their plots. If the same town has more than 3 violations in a 90 day period the town Mayor, even if they are not part of the violations, position will go up for election. Elections are held on the forums, and any player who has had one of these violations in the past 90 days will NOT be eligible for Mayor. *The automatic system will kick a player from their plot if they can not pay the plot tax. *The automatic system will kick a player from the town, and by virtue plot, if they can not pay the resident tax. *The automatic system will kick a player from the town, and by virtue plot, if they do not log on for 60 days. Banned Players *Players who have been banned are given 1 week to file a petition, via a post in the grievance forums, and gain access to the server once again. *If 14 days pass since the player has been banned then the Mayor can do a /report to request the person be removed from the town and their property be claimed. An Admin will in-game-mail the Mayor and place a post in grievances to state that this has been allowed Kicked Players *Mayors can kick a player from the town, but they are still NOT allowd to reclaim the plots or take anything. *Mayors who kick a player need to post an eviction notice, via a post in the grievance forums. You do NOT need to provide a reason, but it is a good idea to provide one. As another mayor may read your evicion notice and decide not to invite that player to their own town *Players who have been evicted can do a /report inside or next to their old plot. If an admin is online they will break chests open for you to claim the items. If no admins are available they will try to place your items inside of the item bank chests. BEFORE YOU FILE YOUR REPORT MAKE SURE TO OPEN ALL ITEM BANK CHESTS. *Players who have no eviction notice can do a /report and a super-mod or higher will re-add them to the town.